Dioses
by Sigmauraia
Summary: Historia que relata la aventura de Aura, una Semidiosa Hija de las Estrellas, con el objetivo de saber Quien es y Que hace en ese lugar. A lo largo de su camino se encontrara con Aliados, que la ayudaran y la protegerán, y Enemigos, que no solo querrán atraparla.


DIOSES: Una historia que relata la vida de una nacida no normal. Encontrada en una piedra extraña caída del cielo, unos campesinos decidieron adoptarla. Poco después en una guerra, se la arrancaron de las manos a sus padres adoptivos. Tras esta, fue trasladada a un palacio, donde la Reina de la ciudad más cercana, decidió adoptarla y convertirla en una de sus hijas. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que ella no era normal… Aura encontraba extrañamente algo en su interior. Además de que los ojos de esta no eran normales. Sacerdotes de esa ciudad, la aclamaron como "La sabiduría de la Galaxia." Ya que sus ojos tenían un color parecido al gran espacio oscuro. (Se trataba de diferentes tonos de colores Azules, morados y rosas, decorados con pequeños destellos blancos, referidos a la Galaxia y a la Nébula.)

Pronto, y con peligro, esta gran extraña muchacha llego a los oídos de todo lo existente. Adorada como un "Dios" por algunos y aclamada por su extraño poder, Aura se adentra en un mundo donde tendrá que sobrevivir a base de ir conociendo sus poderes sin saber que se haya más allá de las murallas de su ciudad, con la conciencia de que no solo la buscaran por su poder…

Esta historia contiene desde el género de aventuras, drama y un poco de amor, hasta la agresividad más absoluta, la fuerza y sobre todo… Sangre!

¡ATENCIÓN!

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, excepto Aurora. Hay personajes de League of Legends, de RvB y uno de Silent Hill. Esta historia contiene muchas escenas desagradables para ciertas personas. Si no te gusta demasiado la sangre, todo lo relacionado con ella, y algunas escenas sexuales, no lo LEAS. Nadie te obliga.

 **CAPITULO 1** – _**El derrumbamiento y la Sombra.**_

El amanecer ilumino la habitación de Aura. Sus dos pequeñas orejas se voltearon y con los ojos entrecerrados, miro por encima de su hombro.

 **Sirvienta:** Señorita Aura. Ya es por la mañana. Su baño y ropa están listos. Su padre me ha comunicado que vaya al salón cuando acabe.

 **Aura:** Gracias. (Estirándose)

Aura se quedó mirando por su ventana. Una pequeña parte de ella se alegraba, al ver que la ciudad en la que estaba, la gente se veía feliz y tranquila. Por otra parte se sentía pocamente encadenada. Vivir para siempre en este lugar? Que habrá más allá de estos muros? Su padre siempre se niega a la petición de Aura a salir. Suspirando, Aura se levantó y se dirigió a su baño para poco después, salir con un vestido corto blanco, con varias brillantes joyas de colores alternados entre azul y moradas. Bajando las escaleras, se fue a reencontrar con sus padres y hermanas, a las que nunca parece ser, las caía bien. Aura, dirigió su mirada a su padre.

 **Casimir:** Sabía yo que ese vestido te quedaría perfecto.

 **Mishla:** Lo hicieron especialmente para ti. (Sonriéndola)

 **Aura:** Gracias… papa. Gracias mama. Por qué motivo me habéis llamado?

 **Mishla:** Hoy tenemos una comida con unos generales de tu padre y nos gustaría que estuvieras al igual que tus hermanas.

 **Aura:** (Mirándolas y volviendo a su madre) Si, porque no. Cuando es?

 **Casimir:** Estarán aquí para las 2. ( Acariciándola ) Puedes ir a que las sirvientas te peinen. Me gustaría que llevaras un peinado bonito.

 **Mishla** : Seguro que quedas más guapa de lo que estas. (Dándola un beso en la frente)

Aura fue dirigida hacia los salones de los baños, junto con varias sirvientas.

 **Sirvienta:** A que esa cara larga, Aura?

 **Aura:** Nose… pienso que no acabo de encajar aquí del todo. Pienso que yo debería de estar afuera.

 **Sirvienta:** Con los salvajes? Que equivocada se encuentra.

 **Aura:** (Mirándose al espejo) No soy como vosotras, ni como ellos. (Suspirando)

 **Sirvienta:** Seguro que será por el poco tiempo que ha estado aquí. Ya se acostumbrara.

Aura giraba la cabeza mirándose todos los peinados que la hacían. Uno la encanto. Un precioso peinado de pelo liso y unos cuantos tirabuzones por la delantera y en la parte trasera de la cabeza, adornado con una preciosa flor blanca y rosa.

 **Sirvienta:** Esta usted preciosa, y con esos ojos… Quien fuera hombre.

 **Aura:** Solo soy un monstruo híbrido. Nadie quiere un híbrido, pero tus palabras me alagan. Muchas gracias. (Sonriéndola con las mejillas rojas)

Siendo casi las 2, Aura caminaba hacia el balcón, donde tenían la mesa preparada. Al parecer el personal llego un poco antes que ella y justamente se estaban sentando. Aura, sentándose al lado de su Madre, miraba a su alrededor, que estaba lleno de ojos curiosos observando aquella galaxia que poseía en sus ojos.

 **General:** He de decir que has tenido suerte de tenerla. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y seguro que la darán un gran futuro.

 **Casimir:** Eso espero. Hasta ahora solo tiene 17 años, un año más y estará lista.

Aura bajaba la cabeza, apartando la mirada de todos. Mientras únicamente escuchaba murmullos sobre ella y su futuro, las orejas de Aura se levantaron bruscamente, y antes de voltearse, una gran roca arraso con media mesa de la reunión, dejando únicamente rastros de miembros, sangre y órganos esparcidos por todos los lados.

 **Capitán:** Señor! Nos están atacando!

 **Casimir:** Debe ser ese imbécil de nuevo… Prepara las defensas del castillo, las de las murallas y cierra la puerta!

Aura estaba bloqueada, medio de su vestido estaba manchado de sangre y su cara tenia salpicaduras. Para peor, su madre gritaba descontroladamente al ver que dos de sus cinco hijas, estaban aplastadas por aquella roca.

Aura reaccionando, se asomó al balcón, en menos de un par de minutos, la ciudad empezó a incendiarse. Solo veía guardias por todos los lados contra una multitud de los atacantes. Casimir alcanzo de la mano a Aura y tirándola se la paso a su Capitán, que la conducía corriendo hasta otra sala. Antes de entrar en ella, la puerta principal reventó. Muchos soldados enemigos, con armaduras parecidas a los espartanos, entraron arrollando y degollando a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino. Una gran figura paso entre ellos, caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban los padres de Aura. Era un gigantesco hombre, fuerte y su casco era extraño, con unos ojos rojos que dejaban estelas a su paso, llevaba una gran capa roja manchada y un gran cuchillo dentado en la espalda.

 **Pyramid:** Donde está.

 **Casimir:** No te la llevaras…

 **Pyramid:** Te dije que la quería lista para hoy. Sé que esta por aquí. Entrégala y dejaremos tu estúpida ciudad en paz.

 **Casimir:** He dicho que no os la llevaréis!

Casimir fue con su espada a por el gran hombre, este de lo contrario le dio una fuerte patada, estampándolo en el suelo, para después cogerle y tirando de la cabeza, empezó a sacarle la columna. Los huesos retumbaban en toda la sala y Aura solo miraba bloqueada a aquel hombre.

 **Mishla:** (Gritando) Noooo! Monstruo!

Pyramid se percató de ella y caminando con pasos fuertes, la atrapo, lanzándola en medio de todos los hombres que tenía detrás.

 **Pyramid:** Haced lo que queráis con ella y con las demás. Pero encontrarme a la Estrella.

 **Mishla:** (Mirándola) Aura vete! Huye! No dejes que te atrapen!

Aura solo miraba como desaparecía entre un gran grupo antes de ser empujada hacia la habitación. El capitán protegía a Aura de todo aquel que se acercaba. Cuando salieron al exterior parecía una pesadilla. Cuerpos, sangre, miembros y sonidos irritantes y torturadores, que hacían que Aura se quedara totalmente inmóvil.

 **Capitán:** Por aquí Aura! Hay un pasadizo que te ayudará a escapar a las barcas!

La cara de Aura era indescriptible. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, con las pupilas pequeñas y varias lágrimas por sus mejillas junto con la sangre. El capitán llevo a Aura hasta una puerta, y mirando hacia atrás se percató de que el Gran hombre y su ejército les pisaban los talones. Por la otra dirección varios de los guardias cargaban contra estos, pero Pyramid pasaba por encima de ellos, haciéndolos crujir.

 **Capitán:** (Empujándola) Vete! Y sálvate!

Aura abrió la puerta y a medio cerrar observo como el Capitán era atrapado por Pyramid, destruyendo su armadura y arrancándole la piel aún vivo. Aura cerró rápidamente la puerta, sentándose hasta caer al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

 **Aura:** Que-Que… está ocurriendo… porque… (Limpiándose la sangre y levantándose) He de escapar de este infierno. No quiero estar más aquí…

Aura no dio ni un paso más antes de percatarse de que dos soldados estaban delante, cuando justamente se voltearon y la divisaron.

 **Soldado:** Que tenemos aquí… si es la Princesa Estrella.

 **Soldado:** Intentabas ir a algún lado? (Cogiendo su arma)

 **Aura:** No os atreváis… a tocarme… no os avisare dos veces.

 **Soldado:** (Rodeándola) Llamarás a tu Padre muerto? O a los Divinos? que no existen…

 **Soldado:** (Detrás de ella y empujándola) Cuando acabemos no tendrás ni fuerzas para pedir ayuda.

Aura fue empujada hacia el cuerpo de uno de ellos, y al poco tiempo el otro ya estaba detrás suya, agarrándola de la cintura y del cuello. Mientras el otro quitaba con su espada el blanco vestido que Aura llevaba.

 **Aura:** (Moviéndose frenéticamente) Que estáis haciendo! Soltarme!

 **Soldado:** (Empujándola contra el) Disfrutar antes de que te nos quiten de las manos.

 **Soldado:** (Cogiéndola de las orejas) Bonito pelo, que pena que se vaya a manchar.

Aura vio cómo su flor blanca y rosa se cayó al suelo, mirándola. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse, al levantar la mirada, agarro de la cara al soldado de enfrente con sus uñas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su cabeza exploto, dejando salpicaduras por la cara de Aura y por aquel pasadizo.

 **Soldado:** Pero que! ( Empujándola )

 **Aura:** (Cayéndose y mirando sus manos) Que… he hecho…

Aura se levantó y con media cara llena de sangre, miro al restante soldado. Este cambio su cara totalmente y salió corriendo en la otra dirección por la que vino. Aura reacciono y siguió corriendo por el otro camino del pasadizo. Escuchaba el eco de los pasos de Pyramid, que se escuchaban más fuertes a cada vez. Aura giro la esquina pero lo único que se encontró fueron más enemigos que caminaban hacia ella. Por el otro lado diviso aquellos ojos rojos y se asomó por un balcón cercano, dándose la vuelta.

 **Aura:** (Mirando la gran caída al agua y la pared de rocas) No te atrevas a acercarte.

 **Pyramid:** Tu debes ser la Estrella, o Aura. (Mirándola de arriba a abajo) No estas nada mal para ser una cría.

 **Aura:** (Mirándose y tapándose con la ropa restante) Pervertido! ( Gruñéndole)

 **Pyramid:** (Caminando hacia ella) Ven, vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos, tu y yo… (Mirándola) Si te entregas ahora no tendré que usar la fuerza bruta.

 **Aura:** No dejare que me toques!

 **Pyramid:** Prefieres que te quite la ropa sobrante y te desgarre por dentro? ( Sacando su espada dentada) Me parece perfecto…

Esta miraba como cada vez, Pyramid estaba más cerca. Su cuerpo era musculoso y estaba lleno de cicatrices. Aura dio un paso hacia atrás y sin dejar de mirar a Pyramid, extendió los brazos, dejándose caer al vacío. Pyramid dio un acelerón, pero no consiguió atraparla a tiempo, dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su puño.

Aura solo veía el cielo y con sus manos se cubrió su cara, preparada para lo que iba a venir. Por suerte y pocos metros, Aura cayó sobre agua, ocasionando un sonido muy fuerte y hundiéndose poco a poco, mientras que cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

A lo lejos, podía verse como la antigua casa de Aura, ardía entre grandes llamas. Una pequeña luz, parpadeo cerca de una orilla. Era Aura, que se arrastraba sin fuerza hasta salir del agua. Tosía echando sangre y agua, hasta que tumbo la cabeza en el suelo.

Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como la ciudad en la que antes vivía, estaba echa cenizas, con aun gritos de terror que llegaban hasta los oídos de esta, y poco después un gran rugido que provenía del lugar de donde se lanzó al vacío. Aura se levantó, con pocas fuerzas y miro a su alrededor. Con suerte, localizo un naufragio que pareció atrancar no hace mucho. Aura camino lentamente hasta el naufragio y entre los escombros busco costosamente suministros.

 **Aura:** (Tosiendo) Supongo que estas telas y estos pequeños trozos de metal podrán protegerme hasta que llegue a algún lugar. (Suspirando) Si acaso es que pueden protegerme… (Mirando al balcón desde donde se tiró)

Aura cogió una mochila, con algunos otros suministros y vendándose la rodilla con unos trozos restantes de tela, empezó a adentrarse en ese oscuro y espeso bosque que tenía delante. A medida que avanzaba, tenía más cansancio y escalofríos. Algo la advirtió de que no estaba sola. Encontró una extraña gran casa y mirando al oscuro cielo, opto por entrar en ella. Sin alguna luz posible, Aura se miró las manos y chasqueándolas, saco de una de ellas un fuego fauto de color morado. Iluminando parte de la entrada con el fuego de su mano, decidió adentrarse en ella. Sus orejas se volteaban, al escuchar una especie de pasos detrás de ella, pero por más que miraba a su alrededor, no encontraba el porqué de aquellos pasos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, muy arriba de unas escaleras, una armadura y unos ojos azules se encendieron, llevando la mirada directamente a ella.

…: Que hace una chica tan atractiva como tú por aquí…

 **Aura:** (Impresionándose) Per-Perdone… Yo únicamente quería refugiarme de la noche hasta el amanecer. No pretendía molestarle.

…: (Levantándose) Y que te trae a mi palacio.

 **Aura:** Ayer en el atardecer, escape de un infierno. Mi casa, aquella ciudad arriba de la montaña. Unos enemigos nos… atacaron y destrozaron todo únicamente con la misión de encontrarme.

…: Oh… Tu eres la Estrella verdad? Aquella de la que hablan y dicen que posee los poderes de la galaxia.

 **Aura:** Eee…. Si…?

…: (Bajando las escaleras y sacando sus cuchillas) Sería un gran placer para mi si te doblegaras a estar a mi disposición.

 **Aura:** (Echándose hacia atrás) Que te crees que soy?! No soy esclava de nadie! Quien te crees!

 **Zed:** (Riéndose) Mi nombre es Zed, soy un Maestro de las sombras. Ya que eres como un premio para nosotros, podre tenerte a mis disposición, si te entrego lo antes posible a Maine… (Saliendo a la luz y mirándola) Aunque estoy pesándome unas cuantas cosas.

 **Aura:** Que-Que estás diciendo…? Vosotros? Quienes sois vosotros? (Parando)

 **Zed:** Seguramente ya habrás conocido a Pyramid.

Aura se quedó bloqueada recordando aquella catastrófica mañana. Mientras, Zed lentamente se acercaba a ella a través de varias sombras a las que no daba la luz de la luna, sin dejar de mirarla.

 **Aura:** (Reaccionando) Era el Jefe de un ejército de los soldados que atacaron mi ciudad.

 **Zed:** (Pasando su cuchilla por el pelo) Exacto. Otro que intento atraparte, pero fue tan ingenuo que no pudo…

 **Aura:** (Esquivándole hacia un lado) No te atrevas a acercarte. No estoy para juegos.

 **Zed:** Tienes un movimiento de cuerpo muy irresistible. (Sacando las cuchillas) No tardare en doblegarte. (Lanzándose a por ella)

Aura empezó a correr en otra dirección, esquivando a Zed en cada movimiento, sin perderle de vista. En una, Aura le lanzo una de sus bolas llameantes, dándole en la máscara y haciendo que Zed se quedara parado mirándola.

 **Zed:** Se acabó. (Iluminándose de un color azul eléctrico) Pasare a lo que principalmente quería.

Zed empezó a confundir a Aura con sus sombras. Aura miraba a todos los lados sin saber de dónde iba a venir su ataque. Para sorpresa de ella, una de las sombras que estaba delante, la metió un cabezazo, tumbándola en el suelo.

 **Aura:** (Cubriéndose con la mano manchada de sangre)

Los ojos de Aura se empezaron a iluminar, al igual que sus manos, mientras estaba aturdida en el suelo. Zed la atrapo de un pie y la arrastro hasta el, conduciendo su cuchilla hasta su tripa.

 **Zed:** (Rasgándola la ropa sin dejar de mirarla) Nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien como tú. Que mala suerte que decidieras pararte aquí no? ( Riéndose )

 **Aura:** (Empujándole con las manos) Basta Zed! Déjame!

 **Zed:** Te crees fuerte por tener esos ojos y ese poder?

Zed la clavo una de sus cuchillas en un gemelo, ocasionando un gran grito que salía de la boca de Aura, provocándola a que se moviera más rápido.

 **Zed:** (Cogiéndola de la cintura) Vas a ser mía.

 **Aura:** (Con lágrimas en la cara) Para Zed! Por favor!

Zed guardo una de sus cuchillas, cogiéndola del cuello con la mano. Con la otra, con la cuchilla, rasgaba la tela baja de Aura, provocándola que se pusiera aún más nerviosa. El corazón de Aura empezó a acelerarse, el peso de Zed y la fuerza que la estaba haciendo, la hacía imposible moverse.

 **Zed:** Nosotros solemos ir a ciudades, atracarlas, quemarlas… Y nos quedamos con las mujeres que vemos bien, incluidas Reinas y Princesas, como supongo que tú serás…

Zed la quito la mano del cuello, y se dispuso a quitarla la ropa sobrante para después atraerla más a él, ejerciendo fuerza sobre sus caderas.

 **Zed:** Maine y Pyramid suelen ser más bestias. Pero yo puedo contenerme, hasta un momento dado.

 **Aura:** No te atreverás, no serás capaz… Idi…!

 **Zed:** Shhh… (Tapándola la boca) No te he dado permiso para hablar.

El cuerpo de Aura empezó a ser atrapada por unas sombras negras, dándose cuenta, con las pupilas dilatadas, que estaba tumbada en la otra sombra de Zed y esta la tenía agarrada de las piernas, ejerciéndola la misma fuerza en las caderas que el Zed verdadero. Los ojos iluminados de este estaban enfrente de los de Aura, que este cerro los ojos sabiendo que en cualquier momento, sentiría como Zed la desgarrarían por dentro. Pero por un milagro, parece que algo escucho la mente de Aura.

 **Soldado:** Maestro! ( Mirándole ) Esto… hemos visto a Shen con su amigo cerca de estos… alrededores.

 **Zed:** (Mirándole y gruñendo) Que querrá ahora ese cretino… cierra el palacio y esconderos en el tejado. Si se atreve a acercarse, no tendrá oportunidad de escapar.

El soldado medio bloqueado se dio la vuelta, y cerro la gran puerta. Zed suspiro agresivamente y se levantó, dejando las caderas de Aura libres.

 **Aura:** (Mirándole) Qui-Quien es…

 **Zed:** Silencio! Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Zed agarro a Aura de un brazo, y la levanto, guiándola y subiéndola por las escaleras, hasta lo que parecía su trono.

 **Aura:** (Mirando las cadenas) Me estás haciendo daño! Que vas a…

Zed la dio un fuerte golpe en la herida de su gemelo, haciéndola que se arrodillara. Antes de que Aura reaccionara, Zed la agarro el cuello con una cadena y puso un candado, dejándola atada al trono. Aura, se echaba hacia atrás, intentando quitarse la cadena y tirando de ella, hasta caer al suelo agotada.

 **Zed:** (Sentándose en su trono) Te quedaras ahí hasta que acabe con el otro imbécil.

Aura se sentó cerca de unas escaleras, dando la espalda a Zed, cruzada de brazos. El silencio se hizo en la sala. Zed miraba a su puerta durante minutos, y en ocasiones se volteaba a ver a Aura, pero esta solo le miraba por encima del ojo con una mirada no muy amistosa.

 **Zed:** (Mirándola) Podemos jugar a un juego si te aburres tanto.

 **Aura:** Ojala fuera un juego donde tu mueras! No quiero jugar! (Gruñéndole)

 **Zed:** No ha sido una pregunta.

Dos sombras de Zed volvieron a atrapar a Aura, asustándola. La llevaron hasta él y la pusieron sentada, encima de sus piernas.

 **Zed:** Esta vista me parece mucho mejor. (Recorriéndola con un dedo toda la zona de delante)

Con las orejas bajadas, Aura se tapó su cuerpo. Zed rechisto, y saco sus dos cuchillas poniéndola una en el costillar y otra en el cuello.

 **Zed:** Tus manos.

 **Aura:** No-No sé a qué te refieres…

Zed la clavo en el costillar la punta de la cuchilla, haciéndola una herida, de lo que Aura se juntó más a su pecho y le rodeo el cuello con las manos, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Zed la rodeo las caderas con las cuchillas.

 **Zed:** Un solo movimiento y te quedaras sin esas irresistibles caderas…

Aura notaba el deseo que tenía Zed de violarla, pero el hecho de que le llamo la atención la noticia de Shen, no tenía tiempo para ello. Aura miraba a los lados, observando el palacio. Zed estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su puño, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir. Los oídos de Aura se tornaron cuando un soldado atravesó la puerta de Zed, destrozándola.

 **Hecarim:** (Pisando la cabeza al soldado) Zed.

 **Zed:** Hecarim? No creería que estuvieras con Shen.

 **Hecarim:** Que haces… con esa chica?

 **Zed:** Iba a pasar un buen rato con La Estrella, pero tu inutilidad y la de Shen nos ha interrumpido.

 **Hecarim:** Es esa la Estrella?

 **Zed:** Atractiva eh? Es irresistible y rebelde, pero se la puede doblegar. (Tocándola la espalda con una cuchilla y bajando hasta abajo)

 **Hecarim:** Como se te haya ocurrido hacerla algo, te arrancaré esa cabeza de metal que tienes.

 **Zed:** La quieres para ti? Intenta venir a por ella.

Hecarim se paró a pocos metros de Zed. Este, cortó la cadena de Aura, y cogiéndola del cuello, se levantó para después lanzarla por las escaleras.

 **Zed:** (Sacando sus cuchillas) Pues mira a ver si resiste, aunque si lo hace me ocupare de ella, después de acabar con vosotros...

 **Hecarim:** No! ( Metiendo un Sprint hacia ella )

La primera escalera dio a Aura en la cara, sin tener la posibilidad de parar. Pero al caer a la segunda, una sombra que atrapo a Aura de una muerte segura, se adelantó. Dejándola en el suelo, saco su espada de la espalda.

 **Zed:** (Gruñéndole) Maldito seas Shen!

 **Shen** : No puedes hacer eso a las mujeres. Y menos a una menor que tú.

 **Zed:** Hago lo que quiero. Además, nunca resisten tanto. Aunque son muy excitantes por dentro. (Riéndose)

 **Shen:** Hecarim. Llévatela e iros lejos. Os alcanzare.

 **Hecarim:** (Agachándose y cogiéndola) Entendido.

 **Zed:** Si te la llevas, te quedaras tú! Pagando el precio por quitarme a la Estrella!

 **Shen:** La Estrella esta mejor sin ti! ( Lanzándose a por él )

Hecarim derribo una de las paredes del palacio, con Aura inconsciente en brazos. Una lucha de luces azules y moradas yacía en ese lugar hasta que pronto se dejaron de ver y los sonidos de las armas se calmaron. Hecarim miraba a Aura.

 **Hecarim:** Que te ha hecho ese monstruo.

Una pequeña raja atravesaba la ensangrentada mejilla de Aura. Su pelo estaba sucio, y a medias cortado. El cuello morado de la cadena y los fuertes agarres de Zed. Su cuerpo tenía moratones fuertes y rastros de sangre de la herida del costillar. Su gemelo estaba morado y sangrando sin parar, además de que no poseía ninguna ropa, únicamente un poco por el pecho. Hecarim entro por un seto entre dos árboles marcados. Al otro lado, había un pequeño lago cristalino, iluminado por la luna y decorado por miles de luciérnagas de colores y flores exóticas, con una pequeña cascada. Hecarim se tumbó en un trozo de césped y puso a Aura cerca de él.

 **Hecarim:** Estas fatal… Pobre, no merecías esta tortura… Siento no haber podido llegar antes. (Mirándola la cara)

Un destello morado llamó la atención de Hecarim, y de unos arbustos, apareció Shen.

 **Shen:** Como esta.

 **Hecarim:** En muy mal estado. La ha dañado demasiado.

 **Shen:** Quitémosla el collar, y métela en el lago.

Hecarim rompió con sus manos el collar, Shen la quito la ropa restante y este la metió en el agua, dejándola medio apoyada en una piedra. Cuando Aura empezó a recobrar la conciencia, miro a su alrededor, quedándose bloqueada al ver el lago.

 **Aura:** Esto es…

 **Hecarim:** Impresionante? Lo sabemos.

 **Aura:** (Tapándose) Ah! No os acerquéis a mí!

 **Hecarim:** (Tumbándose en una piedra de al lado) Tranquila. No queremos hacerte nada.

 **Shen:** Ni lo haremos. (Sentado y cruzado de brazos)

 **Aura:** Sois… diferentes a el?

 **Hecarim:** No eres la única que ha sufrido esto. Hemos visto cosas peores…

 **Aura:** (Mirando el agua) Soy Aura. Quienes sois?

 **Hecarim:** Soy Hecarim y él es Shen.

 **Aura:** Y por-Porque vosotros no tenéis esas intenciones?

 **Shen:** Viven en su mundo de reyes y no se dan cuenta de la realidad. Ati no hay que tratarte así y más viniendo del cielo, como una estrella.

 **Aura:** Vengo del cielo?

 **Hecarim:** Vienes del sitio más bonito del mundo. (Mirando las estrellas) Por cierto, eres muy atractiva. Normal que Zed haya querido forzarte, no solo le gusta luchar contra Shen.

 **Shen:** Zed es un inútil cabezón. Únicamente piensa en él, en sus necesidades y en que quiere que todo sea suyo.

 **Aura:** (Mirándoles) Gracias por salvarme… os lo agradezco.

Aura sonreía con signos de dolor de su cara. Poco después, Shen la vendo el gemelo, su costillar y la cerró un poco las heridas.

 **Shen:** Y a donde diriges tu rumbo para tener que meterte en estos problemas?

 **Aura:** (Mirando como Hecarim la daba unos trozos de tela) Quiero saber que soy y que puedo hacer. Sé que no soy de aquí y quiero encontrar la respuesta.

 **Hecarim:** Bastante arriesgado y aventurero. Podríamos ayudarte a salir de aquí sana y salva.

 **Shen:** Diriges tus pies al altar de los Dioses… te enfrentas a algo más que a Zed.

Aura bajo las orejas y se sentó en el césped, rodeándose con su cola.

 **Hecarim:** Eh, no está todo perdido. Intentaremos ayudarte en lo que podamos, anímate. (Sonriéndola) Porque no descansas? Supongo que acarrear a un imbécil gasta mucha energía. (Guiñándola el ojo)

Aura asintió con la cabeza y observo como Hecarim la rodeaba con su cuerpo, tumbándose con ella. Aura se apoyó en su lomo y poco a poco cerro sus ojos, dejando de ver aquel lago cristalino.


End file.
